coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8058 (8th February 2013)
Plot Kirsty's fraught with worry over Ruby. The police assure her that all the airports and ferry ports have been put on alert. Eileen and Julie try to comfort her. The police question Kevin about missing Ruby. Kevin insists that he fell asleep and heard nothing. Sally doesn't believe him. Tim tells Faye that it's time he took her home and he'd like to thank Anna for agreeing to let them meet. Faye inwardly panics. Chesney's beside himself; worried about Fiz and wishing that she'd never got involved with Tyrone. As Tim walks Faye home, Faye is forced to admit she sneaked out of the house and Anna and Owen know nothing about their meeting. Although annoyed with her for lying, Tim's understanding and they agree not to mention it. Faye lets herself into No.6 and tiptoes past snoring Sylvia. Anna and Owen arrive home to find Faye in her pyjamas, the picture of innocence. Tyrone and Fiz listen to the news and realise that the whole country is on the look out for them. Nick breaks the news to Gail that after thinking it through he realises it would be a bad idea for her to move in with him and Leanne. Gail's hurt. Sean and Marcus chat in a gay bar in town. Sean makes some new friends and enjoys himself whilst Marcus realises he no longer fits in. When Tina overhears Norris, Rita, Emily and Audrey gossiping about Tyrone, she's quick to put them straight and tells them that when the truth finally comes out they'll owe Tyrone one massive apology. Marcus returns home and he and Maria make up, but when Beth and Kirk blunder in, Marcus lays the law down and tells them that it's time they moved out. The police assure Kirsty that Tyrone and Ruby haven't left the country. Tyrone, Fiz, Ruby and Hope check in to a B&B in Anglesey. As they settle down for the night, Tyrone realises the futility of their situation. Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barman - Naithan Ariane *DS Kline - Lizzy McInnerny *DC Brooks - Ray Emmet Brown *Marina Burford - Sue Roderick Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Unnamed café *Bar in Canal Street, Manchester *Unknown road *B&B in Anglesey - Reception and guest bedroom Notes *Last appearance of Jack Webster until 21st March 2014. *Last appearance of Kevin Webster also until the above date, as the actor Michael Le Vell was suspended pending the outcome of criminal charges against him for alleged rape and child abuse. Any scenes that featured him in the interim were edited out prior to their broadcast. The actor was found "not guilty" on all charges on 10th September 2013. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police question Kevin as the search for Ruby continues; Faye panics when Tim takes her home and says he'd like to thank Anna for allowing them to meet; and Gail hopes Nick will let her move in with him and Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,010,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes